Core A will provide the intellectual, organizational, and fiscal support essential for the development and maintenance of an effective program of research which seeks to determine whether behavioral interventions specifically designed to improve the sleep of older adults might also reap benefits for their mood, well-being, functioning and health. Core A will lead and coordinate the research, review, educational, subject recruitment and information dissemination activities, addressing all of the major management issues (other than data processing) related to the AgeWise program. The specific aims are as follows: 1) To ensure the smooth runninq of the AgeWise program, facilitating the science to be accomplished in the five component projects and in the program as a whole. This will be done using weekly Tuesday afternoon meetings of AgeWise faculty and key staff. 2) To promote scientific quality control by facilitating peer-review within the program and also ensuring appropriate consultation with AgeWise statisticians from Core C (Data Management and Statistics - Mazumdar). 3) To recruit, and obtain consent from, all AgeWise subjects. 4) To provide a forum for the discussion of mana.qement issues relating to the three cores (Core A Administration - Monk; Core B Screening and Data Collection - Buysse; Core C Data Management and Statistics - Mazumdar) and their interaction with the five component projects. 5) To provide resources needed for the provision of timely reports, applications and certifications as required by the University of Pittsburgh Internal Review Board (IRB) and Clinical Neuroscience Research Center (CNRC), the National Institute on Aging (NIA), as well as other local and national agencies, including a Data and Safety Monitorinq Board. 6) To ensure fiscal responsibility in the AgeWise program, and to provide mechanisms for advertising, subject payments, travel, and the ordering of equipment and supplies. 7) To provide management for all program-wide science initiatives which use data from several different component projects. 8) To provide a training opportunity for undergraduates, medical students, fellows and junior faculty, using both program resources and NIMH training grants led by Dr. Reynolds. 9) To provide outreach to the community both as a means of disseminating knowledge that would be useful for seniors, and as a means of attracting potential subjects. 10) To organize an external advisory board who would meet annually.